Bart Simpson Meets The Sailor Scouts
by Moon Princess4
Summary: The title sums it all up. I was going psycho for about 10 minutes. R&R!


O.K. Let's see. This is my first ever crossover. Well...actually it's my first ever anything outside of the Sailor Moon forum. Ah! But this does have Sailor Moon in it! Yippee! Sailor Moon meets The Simpsons! Don't ask. I'm feeling insane! Look out peeps! Two detention-goers are about to meet! I.E: CRASH! R&R!

Disclaimer: Ahhh...I hate. Mortally despise Disclaimers. They make me wish that I did own Sailor Moon and THIS time...The Simpsons. Actually I did own a Bart Simpson poster once...But it was a long story. So...ON WITH MY FIGMENT OF INSANITY!

() = Thoughts.

"" = speech (duh)

~~~~~*~~~~~* = scene change

~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*

Bart Simpson was on his way to school (joy joy) on his skateboard. He was just thinking he should stop and get some Seran Wrap to put under the toilet seats in the girls' bathroom (A.N. This really does work guys! You can't see it and when they go...tee-hee... they go all over themselves! It's a riot!) when all of a sudden this blonde with the funkiest hair do (outside Mom's of course) he'd ever seen. WHAM!  


Bart fell off of his skateboard and stared at the girl. "Hey man!" he yelled. " Watch where you're going dude!"

She stared at him. "Gomen ne!" as she started running again.

"Friggin' foreign exchange students." he mumbled.

The rest of his day was pretty normal. Except he didn't get in trouble. Which of course made him feal all the more mischievious. (A.N. WATCH OUT WORLD!)

He walked into his house and Homer was sitting in his chair with a hammer. He also had a nail in one hand and a VERY thin piece of wood on his leg. Wham!   


"DOH!"

Bart chuckled. "He-He-He! Man that's the funniest thing I've seen all day. He-He-He!"

"No Bart! It's not funny that our Dad's a simpleton." scolded Lisa. (As usual.)

"Sure it is!" 

He walked into the kitchen where the little baby (A.N. Who's name, might I add escapes me for the moment...HELP! WHAT'S HER NAME?!) was sucking on the stupid passifier. He walked over and snatched it out of her mouth. (A.N. *smiles* I've always wanted to do that.) "Give me that stupid thing, RugBrat!"(A.N. Tee-Hee! Dontcha just love that?!) 

"Hi Mother! Father! I'm home from a long relaxing day at school." came a voice from the living room. Bart jumped. "Dude...nobody talks proper 'round here!"

He walked into the living room and saw a tall girl with pretty blue hair (not all spiky or tall or bald) standing there. "Hello Bart! How is my little brother today?" she asked. 

"I'm not you're brother man. What have YOU been smoking?" he asked staring at her.

"Oh Bart! You're such a kidder! I assume you're asking am I under the affects of drugs?" she giggled. "I'm not. Unless you count 'high on school work?' I love school! It's so much fun!"

Bart screamed. "AHHHHH!!!!! I've fallen off the face of the earth dude!"

She giggled again. Then sighed. "Ah well. I must get to doing my homework because my friends will be here quite soon." She said as she walked up the stairs. 

"I'm about to be thrown into the Loony Bin if I don't get it together man." Bart sighed after she'd gone.

~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*

About an hour later all her friends were there and in Bart's room which Amy ( which turned out to be the girl's name) had decided was her room. Her friend's name were Serena, (who I'd run into this morning) Raye, Mina, and Lita. 

They were running out the door about 10 minutes after everyone had gotten there. Bart...followed. STUPID STUPID STUPID!

First he saw them morph. Then he saw a monster. THEN he saw them kill a monster. After it was over... he whispered to himself, "I'm psycho! I'm psycho man! Yeah! I'm a schitzoid! Yippee! I'm a psycho! Yee-Haw! WHOA! Did I just say 'Yee-Haw?' I really am psycho! HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!" he laughed hysterically for another 27 minutes and 47 seconds and finally got up and went home chuckling. 

When he walked inside Homer was sitting in the floor with that same hammer. Only this time there was no nail. Just the hammer and the floor. He raised the arm with the hammer in it. WHAM! "DOH!" He picked up his thumb. It was red. He'd forgotten to move it. He tried again. WHAM! "DOH!" Same thumb. Bart shook his head. He walked upstairs to his room and found it was empty. A note was by his bed. It said.

Dear Bart:

I know the many years we spent together will be remembered and cherished. But I must have a life of my own. I'll never forget my little brother. Ever.

Love,

Amy

Bart shook his head and jumped into bed. He drifted off to sleep and never saw any of the strange girls again.

~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*

Look Peeps! I was having a psychotic moment O.K?


End file.
